Internet-based social networking services provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and share information. For examples, users are able to distribute digital content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to websites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social networking service. Digital content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a stream page.
As a user's social network within the social networking service increases, the number of contacts of the user can increase. In some cases, the user can add contacts that the user rarely interacts with inside or outside of the social networking service. Consequently, the user's contacts within the social networking service can become cluttered with contacts that might be less relevant to the user in practical terms.